A Love Triangle
by ImaginaryMe
Summary: Renle is confused. Two boys like her, and she is unsure of what to do. Her best friend, Pika, uses her power randomly when it comes to random stuff because Pika is indeed, very, very random. :D
1. Chapter 1

Renle Chang looked at her alarm clock. "Oh God! I'm late!" She quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes. Not bothering to brush her hair, she quickly put all her textbooks into her backpack. Despite the rumbling in her stomach, Renle skipped breakfast and sped out the door.

"Tardy AGAIN, Renle?" Tiffany accused. Renle gave her a tiny smile, "I managed to avoid that by two seconds," she said sheepishly. Tiffany sighed and muttered, "Oh, Renle…" and shook her head.

Eduardo Cruise shot the basketball once more. As usual, his friends cheered him on every time he scored (Which, of course, was every time), and high fived him. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel, Eduardo took a break on the bleachers. "Hey, Edweirdo!" a voice called out to him from a distance. He looked up to see Renle running towards him. Despite the fact her dark hair was tangled, each strand flew in sync with the breeze. "What's up, Renle the Tardy Queen?" Renle didn't reply. Her black eyes wandered over to his towel. "What the heck have you been doing? You look like you've been swimming or something." Eduardo was just about to reply when another voice called for Renle, "Hey, Ren!" a childish looking girl came over.

She was shorter than Renle by about three inches, maybe six foot something? The girl examined Eduardo. She had black, straight hair tied into a little ponytail. Her small, intelligent eyes glared at him. "Hey, Pika!"Renle exclaimed, hopping over to her friend. Though Renle was 16 (Just like him and everyone else at this school) she still wore a cute skirt and an adorable shirt. Her friend, Pika, wore a simple white T-shirt and jeans. "Yeah," Pika muttered, then her eyes lit up. "Let's go buy some cookies!" she suggested, and the two girl sped away.

Pika didn't like Eduardo. She got a bad feeling about him. Something about his aura made her feel suspicious and unsure. _Should I tell Renle?_ she asked herself. Pika decided to keep her mouth shut. As Renle and Pika approached the vending machine, Pika's watch beeped. Alarmed, she said, "Got to go see you later," to Renle and zoomed away. Renle tilted her head in confusion but resumed to her main purpose-buying cookies.

"Pikachu, we've got a mission for you," Kirby said, nodding towards the screen. Pikachu stared at the board. A figure materialized on the screen. Pikachu gasped. Kirby turned to face her, "We need to eliminate this boy." Pikachu regained her composure. Kirby nodded towards three other agents. "Lucas, Mew, and Zelda will accompany you in this mission." Kirby swung his hammer and it pulverized the TV. "You must not tell anyone else about this. Now SCATTER!"

Tiffany Huang sighed and stared into the cloudless blue sky. A yellow flash, like a thunderbolt, zoomed across the sky, followed by a sparkly cloud of silver and gold, a pink flash, and a star carrying a pink blob. Tiffany blinked, then muttered, "I must be going crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

"And so the egg and sperm unite to form a baby!" Mr. T, Renle's science teacher, explained to Jonathan, who had asked the question over and over again. "Where do babies come from?" he had asked. The whole class laughed, and Mr. T blushed. "What, I'm just doing my job, answering questions!" The class roared again. Mr. T frowned and took out a slip of paper. "Detention after school," he said, then looked daringly at the class. "Now who's next?"

Renle stared into her notebook. Jason, her long time crush, had written a note inside. _So did you figure out the answer to the math problem yet? _He had written. Renle blushed and closed her notebook. Pika came over. "Soooooo, what were you lookin' at?" She glanced at the notebook. Renle quickly hid it behind her back, "None of your business, Pika." She stared at Pika's empty worksheet. "Have you been talking or working these past two hours?" she muttered. Pika glared at Renle, "Oh, and I suppose you have been 'daydreaming' about your future husband Jason?" Renle backed away, "How did you know I liked Jason?" Pika snickered, "I have my sources."

Tiffany sighed, "I got a B in Math now…" and sniffed. Renle frowned, "Huh." Then walked away to where Eduardo was sitting. "Eduardo…is that a donut?" Eduardo looked at the donut in his hands. For some weird reason, he felt an urge to give it to her. "Do you want it?,"

"Yes!"

"Ok…" he shrugged and handed over the donut.

Renle went to reach for donut and their hands brushed against each other. Eduardo blushed. Suddenly, a yellow flash broke the mood. "DONUTS!" screamed Pika and snatched it away. A gust of wind blew between the trio and Renle's skirt revealed her underwear. Eduardo gaped at it, and Renle smacked him. Her face blushed in crimson red as she scolded, "What the hell, Eduardo?!" she looked around to see if any teachers had heard. "Hey, what's happening here?" a voice asked. Renle turned to see Jason running towards them. She blushed. Her knight in shining armor was here to save her, the damsel in distress.

Eduardo scowled. Yuck, Mr. Popular's here. Jason looked at Renle. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded, slowly and her eyes were clouded with love. _ Eduardo was shocked for a second. He quickly regained consciousness. He felt anger beyond anything in his chest. Eduardo formed a fist in his hand, and charged at Jason. Jason turned at the last second, his eyes opened in horror. A yellow flash appeared, and smacked away Eduardo's hand with the force of a boulder. Pika's dark eyes glowed with anger. "Would you chill dude?" she glowered up at him. It would've been a funny sight, to see a girl ten inches shorter than him to glare at him from below. However, Pika's stare was deadly, full of hate and anger. He got the message: _Don't you lay a finger on Renle, you little scum._ He looked sorrowfully at Renle, who was still staring at Jason with a dreamy look. Then, he walked away.

"Alright guys, we need to be in formation. First we stick with Formation A. Then, if the target catches one of us or maybe perhaps finds out about our plans, we stick with Plan D, Formation F8, and Diguises S9." Pikachu informed his agents. Lucas nodded. Zelda shrugged. Mew mewed.

C:\Users\toshiba\Documents\Best


End file.
